


Domestic

by Valainistima



Series: Domestic [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valainistima/pseuds/Valainistima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum and Jinyoung like to spend their free time together, but sometimes the kids need to be attended to first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic

“Umma!”

Jinyoung groaned slightly. ‘Please don’t be real.’ He thought hopefully, snuggling closer to the body beside him.

Sadly, Yugyeom continued to call for him and Jinyoung was sure that when he opened his eyes he’d be greeted by some sort of pout.

“Umma!” Yugyeom whined again and Jinyoung decided that now was the time to get up.

Opening his eyes wearily, Jinyoung looked over to the maknae who was, as predicted, pouting cutely at him. The sun no longer shined into the living room as it did before he slept, and the only light remaining was from the television that was neglected to be turned off. Jinyoung sighed lightly, irritated that he had been asleep so long, but also because he had been woken up, as contradictory as that may be.

Not rising from the soft warmth of the body whose side he was resting on, Jinyoung addressed the younger.

“Yes, Gyeomie?”

Yugyeom huffed, trying to be cute. It was obvious he wanted something. “Umma, I got cookies and BamBam stole th-“

“I can’t believe you told!"BamBam cried out as he dashed into the room.

"You’re the one that won’t give them back! I was gonna share with you too if you hadn’t stolen them!” Yugyeom retorted angrily.

Just as Jinyoung was about to tell them to calm down, he felt the body beside him stir. The larger man he was rested against let out a low grunt of distaste as he sat up a bit straighter.

“The both of you be quiet.”

The stern voice seemed to evoke a deep fear in the boys since they both obeyed immediately with slight panic. The larger male no longer moved, although Jinyoung felt the arm around him tighten to pull him closer. A moment passed before the stern voice spoke again.

“BamBam, you know better than to take other people’s stuff.”

“I was just joking, I wasn’t actually trying to steal them.” BamBam huffed indignantly, but keeping his voice low. He knew better than to anger the leader more when he was already in the wrong.

“Well obviously Yugyeom didn’t find it funny. To him it seems like you’re picking on him. You’re on dish duty for the week.”

“But, hyung!” BamBam cried before looking at Jinyoung expectantly.

Jinyoung took the hint and looked up to the man he was rested against. “Jaebum-ah, don’t you think that’s a bit harsh?”

“Not really.” Jaebum responded quickly.

“Jaebum.”

Jaebum looked down breifly at Jinyoung, whose eyes seemed to speak and say, “I know you’re the leader and you need to discipline them, but don’t be cruel.”

Jinyoung had an uncanny ability to speak with his eyes, something Jaebum reasoned to be why the group thought of him as the mother. He didn’t need to speak loudly to get his point across. Jaebum looked away from the smaller man who was still tucked into his side, his warmth tampering with Jaebum’s ability to think.

Sighing heavily and refocusing his gaze to BamBam, Jaebum spoke in a cool tone. “You only have to wash today and tomorrow. Don’t let it happen again.”

BamBam whined, clearly still unhappy with the situation, and walked off to his bedroom. Yugyeom stayed behind though, not knowing whether to go back to his bedroom where BamBam would wait angrily or to go somewhere else. He looked around anxiously, which made Jaebum raise a brow. Jinyoung sighed and called out softly to the youngest, patting the spot beside him. Yugyeom grinned, quickly laying on the couch and wriggling around until his head rested comfortably on Jinyoung’s lap.

Jaebum sighed loudly, relaxing again. He was exhausted. He and Jinyoung had decided to spend the day watching movies together, but they barely made it through one without falling asleep on each other from all the practice that day.

“Hey, Jinyoung-hyung?”

“Hm?” Jinyoung responded, carding his fingers through Yugyeom’s hair. It was a loving gesture, one he reserved for the youngest. Yugyeom took leaving his family the hardest and had fits in his sleep from it. Jinyoung would be woken in the middle of the night because of him. In response, Jinyoung would sit beside him on his bed and run his fingers through the silky locks and calm the youngest down. But that was a story for later.

“If Jinyoung-hyung is umma, does that make Jaebum-hyung appa?”

Jinyoung looked down at his innocent eyed charge with a shocked expression. The question was far beyond expected and Jinyoung was at lost for words. ‘Where did that come from?’ He looked to Jaebum for assistance only to find him with an amused look on his face.

Reaching down to pat Yugyeom lightly on his cheek, the leader decided to answer the question himself. “Of course it does, Gyeomie. And all of you are our lovely kids.”

Jinyoung gave the eldest a look as if to say, “What the hell are you doing Im Jaebum.” Jaebum looked back at him with a grin and leaned forward to bump their noses together.

“Isn’t that right, yeobo?”

Face flushing immediately at the pet name, Jinyoung wondered just what Jaebum was trying to do. They had decided to keep their relationship a secret from the younger members until they were older, only confiding into Jackson and Mark about their dating. Was he trying to let out the secret? What good would that do?

Suddenly Jinyoung felt a tapping on his hand that still rested in Yugyeom’s hair. “But umma, Jackson-hyung is older than you and Mark-hyung is older than appa, so they can’t be your kids.”

‘He’s really over thinking the joke.’ Jinyoung thought to himself. But then he wondered, how much of this is really in jest? Looking over to Jaebum, Jinyoung saw a smile spread across the eldest’s lips as he looked down affectionately to Yugyeom.

“I suppose so. What should we make them? Your uncles?” Jaebum asked.

Yugyeom shook his head, which made Jinyoung gush silently over how cute the boy was being, and responded properly. “No, we should make them the next door neighbors.”

“Neighbors? I thought we were supposed to be family.” Jinyoung asked, accidentally getting too immersed in the conversation as well.

“Well not all of us can be family.” Yugyeom began. “That’d just be weird.”

Just then, a shuffling came from outside of the front door. It was followed by a jingling of keys and the door clicking open, muffled whispers filling up the doorway as the oak door was shut and locked again. Jaebum leaned over and saw Jackson and Youngjae hurriedly taking off their shoes while shushing each other.

“It’s awfully late isn’t it Jinyoung?” Jaebum said just loud enough for the boys to hear that they got caught. “What are you two doing, coming home so late?”

Jackson who had just finished putting his shoes along with the others in the messy pile on the floor, sputtered for a moment before quickly answering. “We just went out to eat and lost track of time, that’s all.”

“You went out to eat? Youngjae, I thought you were on a diet?” Jinyoung asked as well, confused by their actions.

“Ah, well, um. It was a special occasion kind of thing.” Youngjae mumbled out in a hurried fashion.

“A special occasion?” Jaebum asked, completely at lost as to what was going on here while Jackson and Youngjae tried to work out a response though all the “Um"s, "ah"s and "well you see"s.

Yugyeom shifted a bit to face Jinyoung and whispered to the older member quietly. "This is what I meant by Jackson and Mark should be our neighbors instead.”

Jinyoung was confused. 'What the hell is he talking about?’ He thought, trying to work out how these two things have anything to do with each other.

Yugyeom noticed his confused expression and rolled his eyes comically, “Umma, come on you haven’t noticed?” He continued to whisper. “To think they made it all the way to their 100th day before you two found out…”

'Their 100th- oh.’ Jinyoung began to feel heat rising up to his cheeks, suddenly aware of how Youngjae stood somewhat behind Jackson who’s arm raised every so often like he was shielding something-or in this case someone-and how red both their faces were as they attempted to explain themselves to the leader.

Jaebum wasn’t having it though, he was determined to find out just why these two were just now coming home in the middle of the night. They were lucky that their manager was out tonight since the group had no schedules this week, otherwise they would’ve been in a world of trouble. In fact, since the duties of a leader were dumped on Jaebum, he probably would’ve been to one to be punished. The longer he dwelled on it, the angrier he slowly became. His mood came to a head and he almost rose up from his seat before Jinyoung grabbed his hand that had rested idly on the man’s shoulder.

“Jaebum-hyung, let’s just let them off for now, I’m sure they won’t do it again.” Jinyoung said, trying to lead him back down to his spot on the couch beside the younger. Why was he suddenly defending them?

Jaebum gave the man beside him a curious and confused look. He couldn’t understand what the other was thinking or what his motives where for defending a wrong. Jinyoung responded with a look of his own that said, “Please just trust me, I’ll take care of it.”

Jinyoung didn’t really wait for the eldest to respond, simply taking immediate action while he had Jaebum distracted. “We’ll let this slide this time, but don’t let it happen again.” The two nodded and bowed apologetically before Jackson left the room with Youngjae in hand. 'Maybe I should have seen it sooner…’ Jinyoung thought.

“Yah, Park Jinyoung, what was all that about? What were you thinking?” Jaebum said, flustered. It was at that point that Yugyeom decided to take his leave. “Ah, I’m gonna go apologize to BamBam now.” He said while quickly going back to their shared bedroom. 'Sorry Jinyoung-hyung, you’re on your own.’

“Jaebum, there’s no need to reprimand them when it was an accident. It’s not even that late out as it-”

“Not that late?” Jaebum exclaimed. “It’s pitch black outside, how could that be not that late? Besides, do you know how much trouble this would cause with manager-hyung? And it’s not going to be them who gets punished, it’ll be me. How could I just let this go?”

Jaebum’s voice was ever rising in his anger, and Jinyoung needed to find a way to quickly calm him down before they get noise complaints from the neighbors again. “Jaebum please calm down, they know they did wrong.”

“How can I calm down?”

With a huff of agitation, Jinyoung decided to pull out the big guns. He lightly grasped the front of Jaebum’s shirt, tugging on it weakly, while going into a pout. Jinyoung began to whine cutely, “Yeobo…”

Caught completely off guard, Jaebum felt his cheeks immediately flush. His anger forgotten, Jaebum swallowed hard as Jinyoung came closer until he had his face nuzzling into the elder man’s neck, making humming sounds that made Jaebum forget how to think.

Jinyoung was a naturally cute person who liked skinship and doing aegyo and Jaebum knew that. It took years of being best friends then boyfriends to get to the point where Jaebum could suppress all the blood from going to places it shouldn’t when the younger did things like this, but when Jinyoung laid it on thick like he was now the leader stood no chance.

“Y-yah, Jinyoungie. Stop, someone might see us.” Jaebum stumbled out.

Jinyoung nuzzled the leader’s neck once more before lifting his head and grinning at him. “You’re right, the kids might see us.” Jinyoung leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. “We can’t have that can we, yeobo?”

Slightly annoyed that the name was being used against him, Jaebum tugged Jinyoung closer. “Aish, you better quit it. I don’t know if I’ll want to stop myself if you keep doing these things to me.”

Laughing at the threat, Jinyoung repositioned himself so that he straddled Jaebum’s lap, enjoying the fact that he could tease the leader like this. “What if I don’t want you to?”

Jaebum brought his hands to Jinyoung’s waist, pulling him closer on his lap until they were flush together. “Then I won’t.” Swooping in to capture Jinyoung’s lips in a heated kiss, Jaebum grasped the younger man’s sides, rubbing into the hip bones of his boyfriend. Jinyoung responded readily, his hands going up to hold onto Jaebum’s biceps as they nipped and licked at each others lips, forgetting where they are.

It wasn’t until Jinyoung broke the kiss a whole minute later that they stopped to even breathe.

“The boys are going to sleep soon. I’ll keep my door unlocked for you, ok?” Jinyoung panted out.

Nodding quickly, Jaebum gave Jinyoung a small peck before letting him go. “Don’t keep me waiting.”

“I won’t.” Jinyoung got up and straightened out his clothes as he walked on to his bedroom.

“Yah,” Jaebum called out. “Yeobo.”

Jinyoung turned to hear Jaebum sweetly say, “I love you.”

Blowing the elder a kiss with a smile, Jinyoung responded to his play-husband.

“I love you too.”


End file.
